1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a tubular coupling device. Particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a tubular coupling device for transmitting axial and torque loads.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the drilling, completion, and operation of a hydrocarbon well, various wellbore components are inserted and removed from a wellbore on a lower end of a conveyance such as a tubular string. Exemplary wellbore components include packers (to seal off production zones), motors, pumps, sensors, sliding sleeves (to control flow of fluid in and out of production tubing), hydraulically set liners (for lining during cementing of casing), whipstocks (to divert drill bit while drilling), valves, cement shoe assemblies, another tubular string, and drill bits.
As wellbore components are delivered and removed from a wellbore, the components or the tubular string they are attached to may become stuck in the wellbore. To permit a conveyance to be separated from a stuck component, disconnect devices are placed at intervals in the drill string. A disconnect device is a component that can be selectively separated into two portions. For example, a disconnect device disposed in a string of tubulars can permit the string to be separated and the lower part left in the wellbore for accessibility by fishing tools. Likewise, a disconnect device disposed between the end of a tubular string and a wellbore component, like a drill bit, permits the selective removal of the string of tubulars if the bit should become stuck.
Some disconnect devices also allow for connection to a downhole component. One known disconnect device relies on rotational make up of the disconnect device to the downhole component using torque applied from the surface. If the distance to the downhole component is large, torsional deflection of the drill string may cause an inadequate amount of make up torque to be applied to the connection. The incomplete make up may be problematic in a drilling operation because reactive torque from the drilling process may cause the connection to back off.
There is a need therefore, for a coupling device for connecting a string to a downhole component without using torque. There is also a need for coupling device capable for transmitting axial and torque loads to the downhole component after connection.